The instant invention relates to a therapeutic exercising device particularly adaptable for providing resistance and balance exercise for skaters and the like.
Heretofore there have been various type of weighted exercising articles which either were secured about the ankle or disposed directly below the foot of a wearer by mounting the same on the foot or skate. However, some such devices have specific uses and are not adaptable for use on structures other than ice skates. Others only provide weight about the ankle itself. Furthermore, each such article or device provides only limited resistance exercise to the leg, foot or ankle of the wearer.